


No caigamos (A menos que lo hagamos juntos)

by HiveQueen



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherly Love, Falling In Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la muerte de su madre, los hermanos Becket se encargan de seguir adelante como puedan. Los ataques de los kaiju son cada vez más frecuente, por lo que el mundo se une para crear al PPDC,. En el Shatterdome de Anchorage, lugar donde Yancy y Raleigh se unen como cadetes jeager, conocen a Tendo Choi, alguien con quien compartirán algo más que sus desgracias.<br/>Por otro lado, Newton, en un arranque de ansiedad, contacta por carta con Hermann, quien inesperadamente responde, sumándose al juego que de apoco se va convirtiendo en una relación a distancia. </p><p>NA: La historia comprende desde 2013, la llegada del primer kaiju, hasta 2020... año en el que Yancy muere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Días oscuros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Setsuka_D_Heel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuka_D_Heel/gifts), [AllureIrreal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllureIrreal/gifts).



> Pacific Rim no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes, y no hago ninguna ganancia con esta historia.

 

Todo estaba arreglado para el siguiente viaje que realizaría el ferry donde trabajaba Tendo. Justo en ese momento comenzaron a sonar las alarmas de tsunami. En la radio de la embarcación, rápidamente informaron sobre el maremoto que alcanzaría la costa pacífica en un par de horas. Sin embargo, apenas recibir la noticia, un remezón sacudió Fort Point y un gruñido ensordecedor desviaron toda la atención de todos los que estaban en tierra al Golden Gate.

Desde su posición veían claramente una criatura enorme, tan grande como el mismo puente o incluso más, que emergió del océano y que de un solo zarpazo logro partir en dos el gran Golden Gate, matando en el mismo instante a un centenar de personas que cruzaban el puente en ese momento. Los gritos despavoridos de la gente se escucharon a kilómetros, solo siendo superados por el sonido de los propulsores de los jets del ejército que llegaron a combatir con la bestia. Pero  la criatura, sin sentir apenas los ataques, derribo a todos y cada uno de los jets como si de moscas se tratase.

Con el puente cayendo a pedazos en el agua, los gritos en Fort Point se intensificaron a medida que la bestia se acercaba a la orilla. La masa corrió despavorida; subían a las embarcaciones privadas, a los ferry, a los autos o a cualquier transporte que los alejara de la criatura.

Tendo hizo todo lo contrario. Aun con los gritos de sus compañeros intentando detenerlo, él se lanzó en contra de las personas que corrían para lograr subir al ferry, mientras llegaba a empujones a su auto estacionado al otro lado de la calle. Encendió el motor con la bestia llegando a Fort Point, presiono su pie sobre el acelerador y corrió a todo lo que le permitió el motor por las calles angostas en dirección al modesto departamento que compartía con su abuelo en el distrito de Chinatown.

Al meterse en la carretera vio por el espejo retrovisor como la costa ya no era más que una gran humareda de polvo y destrucción rodeando a la criatura que parecía engolosinada destruyendo hasta el último centímetro de lo que lo rodeara. Las manos le temblaban apretadas en el volante y el sudor frio le surcaba la cara que no había dejado de tener esa expresión de terror en todo el camino. Dejo la carretera y cuando logro llegar a su calle, apenas salió del auto, los temblores que provocaban las pisadas de la bestia, le hicieron caer al suelo. Al mirar atrás, vio levantarse entre los edificios antiguos una nube de polvo que ocultaba a la bestia, tan cerca, que se paralizo en el lugar.

El crujido de los jets cruzando el cielo, lo hizo reaccionar. Rápidamente se puso de pie, abrió la puerta del edificio departamental, subió corriendo hasta el tercer piso, afirmándose de las paredes para no caer con cada remesón cada vez más fuerte, hasta llegar hasta la puerta de su departamento, la cual derribo de una sola patada. En el sofá, con un bolso apretado contra su pecho y la radio encendida a su lado, estaba el anciano abuelo de Tendo, un anciano de avanzada edad, temblando con lágrimas demasiado pesadas en los ojos.  El joven corrió a su encuentro, lo tomo entre sus brazos y bajaron las escaleras lo más rápido que pudieron, para volver al auto que los esperaba con el motor encendido, listo para partir.

Al llegar a la calle, Tendo y su abuelo descubrieron con pávida sorpresa, que la criatura estaba sobre ellos, a una sola pisada de la muerte, que por suerte, fue frenada a tiempo por el disparo de los tanques de guerra apostados del otro lado de la calle. El golpe logro aturdir a la bestia el tiempo suficiente para que Tendo aferrándose al poco valor que le quedaba, tomara a su abuelo y lo llevara corriendo entre las patas de la bestia. Un segundo impacto logro herirlo, Tendo había subido al auto justo en ese momento, pero su abuelo, que era considerablemente más lento, por la edad y el miedo; había sido alcanzado por la sangre azulosa de la criatura. Tan rápido como la puerta del viejo estuvo cerrada, Tendo piso otra vez el acelerador y corrió esquivando por las callejuelas los ataques sin tregua de los tanques que rápidamente fue dejando atrás, pero no a la bestia, que a su velocidad comenzó a avanzar, cansada de ser atacada por los tanques que destruyo de una sola pisada, dejándole el trabajo a los jets británicos que habían llegado a ayudar, que poco podían hacer antes de caer destrozados.

Creía haberle sacado suficiente ventaja, aunque no por eso disminuyo la velocidad, pues en dos segundos la bestia podía alcanzarlo. Justo en ese momento, las viejas alarmas de bombardeo comenzaron a sonar en las calles vacías que, sin duda, albergaban a personas que se habían refugiado silenciosas en los sótanos o en las azoteas, ignorantes de sus destinos. Pero no podía hacer nada, su problema principal ahora era lograr perder a la bestia que aún lo seguía empecinada, y por supuesto lograr salir de la península antes de que fuera bombardeada. Si intentaba escapar por el puente y la bestia lo alcanzaba, seguramente morirían en la caída, pero si seguía en la carretera, no alcanzarían a escapar a la explosión. Viro a la derecha por una callejuela desviar su rumbo a los puertos. En el lugar una sola embarcación permanecía en la orilla, aun esperando con el motor encendido y las amarras puestas. Era un yate de mediana capacidad, suficientemente grande para albergar a 20 o 30 desgraciados que, como él, aun no lograban salir de la península. Los hombres del barco, al ver el auto avanzar hacia ellos, le hicieron señas, pues todos estaban asustados, y todos querían dejar el lugar lo antes posible.

Tendo freno lo más cerca que pudo, pero bajar rápido se le estaba haciendo imposible para el abuelo que tropezó torpemente al salir; por alguna razón que Tendo atribuyó al miedo, parcia que las piernas del viejo se le estuviera haciendo más pesadas, apenas podía centrar la mirada y se le estaba dificultando cualquier clase de movimiento. Uno de los hombres de la embarcación, corrió al encuentro con ellos para ayudar a Tendo a subir al anciano a cubierta. Apenas estuvieron arriba, y las amarras fueron quitadas, y todos gritaron al capitán del yate que acelerara. A un par de kilómetros, vieron una seguidilla de edificios desplomarse, tras la aparición de la figura de la bestia entre ellos, entonces cayó el primer misil, devastando la ciudad por completo. Los demás misiles, enviados desde los submarinos norteamericanos, cayeron uno tras otro, inundando la ciudad en una luz blanca tan intensa que incluso la bestia desapareció en ella.  

Tendo miro en un silencio doloroso como el único lugar al que había conocido como su hogar desaparecía. Pero un quejido desvió su atención devuelta a su abuelo, justo cuando el anciano se derrumbó a su lado. Rápidamente intentó socorrerlo, pero el viejo cada vez tenía más dificultad para respirar. Con lágrimas apunto de escapar de sus ojos, toma entre sus manos al anciano que susurro sus últimas palabras en su oído antes de expirar su último aliento. Tendo lo apretó entre sus brazos, sollozando, intentando convencerse de que debía ser fuerte, después de perderlo todo en un solo día, debía ser fuerte, por su abuelo. Pero toda esa fortaleza se volvió a quebrar cuando los gritos de la gente que compartía su supuesta salvación, le hicieron mirar devuelta a la península, donde, entre la humareda de la ciudad destruida, se levantó la bestia, con un gruñido espantoso, destruyendo a su paso lo poco que quedaba en pie. El monstruo volvió a gruñir y con pasos que estremecieron la tierra, se acercó al puerto y se sumergió en el agua. 

Todos gritaban que aceleraran, mientras veían como la bestia iba desapareciendo en las profundidades, y aunque el capitán así lo hizo, de un impacto inesperado, el barco voló por los aires, mandándolo a él, al cuerpo muerto de su abuelo y a todos los que estaban en cubierta, a varios metros lejos. Cuando logro volver a la superficie, el miedo no le permitió nada más que quedarse a flote, contemplando con horror, que la  embarcación donde aún debía haber una decena de personas, ahora estaba en las fauces del monstruo, entre sus dientes, siendo masticada hasta que ya de ella no quedo más que una bola de metal que arrojo sin ninguna importancia antes de volver a sumergirse, seguramente en dirección al continente.

_***_

“Interrumpimos la transmisión habitual, para informarles de los sucesos increíbles que a estas horas están desolando San Francisco. Desde la ciudad portuaria, tenemos a nuestra enviada especial, Mónica Rail, ¿Mónica?

“Estoy junto a mi equipo, aquí en San Francisco, donde estamos siendo atacados por un monstruo de al menos unos 90 a 80 metros de altura. La criatura, que emergió del océano pacifico hace tan solo diez minutos, acabo con el Golden Gate y un grupo de jets del ejército y los de los aliados británicos, que poco han podido hacer frente a la bestia, que ahora, avanza por las calles destruyéndolo todo en dirección del histórico barrio chino, destruyendo todo a su paso. Oh dios, ahí está, ¿Tom lo tienes?…

— Mamá, mamá, mira. Hay un monstruo gigante atacando San francisco— grito la pequeña Jasmine, sin recibir respuesta de la mujer. Rápidamente se acercó a la puerta para llamar a sus hermanos— ¡Yancy! ¡Raleigh! ¡Miren! Hay un monstruo gigante atacando San Francisco, ¡rápido, vengan! — los chicos, se miraron sorprendidos, pero no dudaron de ella, y haciendo caso a su hermanita, entraron corriendo a mirar el televisor que efectivamente mostraba una criatura que echaba a bajo edificios; mientras que Jassy, no conforme con recibir la atención de sus hermanos, corrió en el sentido contrario, para llamar a su madre que estaba en la cocina y que no la había oído antes. Apenas la puerta se abrió, un chillido escapo de sus pequeños labios sin que ella lo hubiera querido. Sus hermanos corrieron a su encuentro, contemplando con sorpresivo miedo a la madre de los tres, tirada en la cocina, con un tono azuloso en la piel y la olla, cargando la tensión con el silbido de lo que se estaba cociendo. Yancy corrió a socorrerla mientras que los dos menores, solo se quedaron contra la pared temblando con la televisión llenando el silencio que se había instalado…

“… Nos-nos informan que, dios mío, a todas las personas que están viendo este reportaje, aléjense lo más pronto que puedan de la zona… están sonando las alarmas de bombardeo… El-el gobierno, advierte que la gente que aún está en la zona, deberá evacuar lo antes posible… mierda, el terreno está cada vez más hostil, estamos en medio del fuego cruzado entre los tanques del ejército, la fuerza aérea y… ¡Oh Dios! … _Shjjj…_

_***_

“Han pasado dos días desde que la fuerza aérea y el ejército derribaron a la criatura, después de seis días de ataques constantes. Los desastres que destruyeron desde San Francisco hasta Sacramento, siguen sumando victimas que a estas horas superan la cifra de más de 10 mil muertos y centenares de heridos. Las pérdidas materiales son incalculables, dejando a miles de ciudadanos sin hogares y kilómetros a la redonda de destrucción. El gobierno no ha querido referirse a los hechos como una crisis, hasta el momento solo se sabe que el presidente tomara medidas para desviar fondos para la descontaminación y retiro de escombros de la llamada zona K. Los militares han prohibido el paso, no solo por los roles de rescate y salvamento que están realizando, sino por la alta toxicidad que se registra después de la detonación de armamento de características nucleares en la zona y que ha destruido por completo la ciudad de San Francisco, Oakland y gran parte de la ciudad de Sacramento.

“En otras noticias, Rusia crítica la decisión de estados unidos de usar armamento nuclear en vez de pedir socorro a las naciones unidas, el presidente del país euroasiático califico la acción como una demostración de matonería y envía un mensaje… _Shjjj…_ — La enfermera que había apagado el televisor, guardo el control en su bolsillo y continúo con su trabajo.

—Disculpe señorita… señorita— pidió hasta que la enfermera se dio vuelta para atenderlo. — Podría volver a encender el televisor, estaba viendo eso.

— Lo siento, señor, me mandaron apagar los televisores o en su defecto cambiar los canales o cualquier noticia que tuviera que ver con la zona K. Muchos pacientes han perdido mucho en el desastre, me temo que seguir escuchando los altera un poco— dijo presurosa.

— De acuerdo lo entiendo…— dijo sin alejarse de ella, con un aire distraído.

— ¿Usted está aquí para ver a algún paciente, señor? — pregunto, entrando a preocuparse por este sujeto.

— No, yo… estaba, es qué me dijeron… vine a ver si había algo de comida que…— comenzó a decir, cada vez bajando más la voz. 

— Disculpe señor, pero estamos copados y no podemos…— dijo, pero de inmediato se interrumpió a sí misma, claramente avergonzada.

— Lo entiendo. Yo… será mejor que me vaya— dijo, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando a la salida.

— No sé si le interese— dijo subiendo el volumen para retenerlo. — Pero los militares montaron un conteiner afuera, están reclutando voluntarios para ayudar en la zona del desastre a cambio de comida. No sé si le interese…— dijo finalmente, volviendo a su volumen bajo y calmado.   

— Sí. Se lo agradezco— dijo con una sonrisa que logro aliviar a la muchacha antes de salir. Fuera del hospital vio el puesto de los militares, dudo por un segundo, pues al igual que muchas o la mayoría de los pacientes que llegaban a todas horas, él también lo había perdido todo en la zona del desastre y no estaba seguro de poder aguantar volver ahí y ver las consecuencias que la criatura dejo a su paso. Por otro lado, después de pasar más de seis días sin comer y con la suerte de aun tener todas sus extremidades para brindar una mano, era la mejor opción, así que se acercó y sin decir nada, se plantó frente al cabo, tomo uno de los lápices que tenían encima de la mesita y escribió en la lista que esperaba frente él: Tendo Choi.

— Y ¿Cuando empezamos? —  Pregunto empujando una sonrisa en su cara desgarbada.

El soldado sonrió, le entrego un uniforme y contesto. — Cuanto antes.

  _***_

 —Cáncer terminal de pulmón— le dijo el doctor que había logrado estabilizar a su madre. — Lo siento chico, temo que tu madre está peor de los que aparenta. No le queda mucho tiempo.

— Pero ¿y la quimio terapia? — pregunto Yancy en voz baja, para no alterar aún más a sus hermanos menores.

— Me temo, que con el cáncer tan avanzado, solo sería someterla a un tratamiento innecesario. Lo siento, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, a tu madre ya la desahuciamos— Yancy intento contenerse, pero las lágrimas escaparon de él empujadas por el dolor que le provocaron esas frías palabras. — Les entregaremos medicina para que no sienta dolor, puedes venir por más cuando se terminen. Realmente lo siento. La daremos de alta cuando este mejor.

— ¿Y eso, cuando será?

— Mañana, tal vez. Vuelvan a casa, descansen.

Yancy asintió para que el doctor lo dejara, se sentó junto a sus hermanos, pero no dijo nada, no había nada que decir. El tabaco la estaba matando, pero no era eso por lo que la dejarían morir, era solo debido a la incapacidad monetaria por la cual estaban pasando, eran incapaces de pagar el tratamiento, la hospitalización o la quimio, y él y los médicos lo sabían muy bien. De todas formas, ya no había nada más que hacer, les había dicho el doctor. Resignado, tomo de la mano a Jasmine y abrazo por los hombros a Raleigh llevándolos devuelta a la casa, donde conteniéndose las lágrimas frente a las caras asustadas de sus hermanos menores, les dijo de la inminente muerte de la madre de los tres.

Dos días después de esa conversación que habían tenido, Yancy llego del hospital con su madre en el asiento del copiloto. Ella sonreía radiante como siempre, corriendo al encuentro con sus hijos menores, con tanta energía en ella que casi se podía decir que era imposible que se estuviera muriendo, y sin embargo, la forma en que su pecho se estremecía con dificultad cuando respiraba, era algo que desde hace un tiempo se había vuelto notorio, pero solo ahora Yancy podía decir que sabía la terrible razón. Apenas habían regresado, ella se metió a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar como siempre, como si nada pudiera hacer cambiar la rutina que tenían, no podía dejar que sus hijos se derrumbaran por ella, así que fingía que todo estaba bien, aun cuando a los tres estaban al corriente de lo que pasaba.

Aunque el tabaco había sido la causa del cáncer, ella no lo dejo jamás. Cada mañana, se fumar su cigarro matutino antes de comenzar a preparar el desayuno, el que se fumaba después de este, o el que fumaba antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Por supuesto Yancy estaba completamente en contra de esto, por lo que cada día, a cada momento en que la encontraba con un cigarrillo en los labios, intentaba detenerla. Fue así durante varios días, lo que por supuesto concluían en interminables peleas que solo conseguían ponerla a llorar. Con el tiempo Yancy desistió de intentar obligarla a dejarlo, de todas maneras iba a morir, se decía llorando de impotencia. Por supuesto Jasmine era la más molesta con esto. Solía pasarse todas las tardes después de la escuela, despotricando contra la vida, contra sus hermanos, contra su suerte, contra su madre también y por sobre todo contra su padre, que desde que Dominique había sido diagnosticada y desahuciada, cada vez se le veía menos en la casa, regresaba tarde del trabajo, cada vez más entrada la madrugada, cada vez más borracho, llegaba a servirse un plato de comida, se acostaba en el sofá o en la habitación de invitados, donde dormía apenas un par de horas antes de levantarse temprano, dejar dinero sobre el mesón y desaparecer sin decir nada hasta la madrugada siguiente.  Por su parte Raleigh, prefería mantenerse firme para ayudar a Yancy o Jassy cuando lo necesitaran, pero después de ayudar a su madre a tomar los medicamentos para poder dormir, y antes de que su padre llegara, salía lo más lejos que podía de la casa y gritaba, con tanta rabia, que deseaba, que su padre se marchara y que su madre no muriera. Con el pasar de las semanas, el estado de Dominique comenzó a empeorar, las medicinas a esas alturas de la enfermedad no hacían más efecto que el que podría lograr producir alguna pastilla de caramelo. Al cabo de dos meses Dominique ya no podía ponerse de pie, por lo que quedó relegada a estar postrada en la cama. Jasmine, cada día pasaba mucho menos tiempo en la casa, y al igual que su padre, comenzó a quedarse fuera o llegar muy entrada la noche solo a dormir. Con el transcurso de los días dejo de despotricar, como si hubiera asumido que ya todo estaba hecho. Después de tres meses, Raleigh decidió dejar la escuela para poder ayudar a su madre, que ya ni siquiera podía comer o ir al baño por sí sola, y ayudar además a Yancy que por esos días era el único sustento monetario que tenían. Cuando diciembre llego, su padre ya los había abandonado definitivamente, después de que un día llamara por cobrar para despedirse desde Alabama. Jasmine apenas estaba junto a ellos y Raleigh y Yancy se habían resignado a perder a la familia el día que su madre muriera.

El 15 de diciembre, su madre dio su último aliento después de fumar su último cigarrillo. Solo Raleigh y Yancy estuvieron ahí para cuando el doctor llego. Jasmine apareció para el funeral dos días después, no lloraba, de hecho, parecía feliz, sonreía radiante con un vestido negro, una mirada tranquila y una cajetilla de cigarrillos cerrada en las manos, que luego coloco dentro del ataúd de su madre junto a una carta escrita por ella misma. Solo eran ellos tres frente al padre que celebro la ceremonia. Cuando todo termino fueron juntos a casa, se sentaron frente al televisor, comieron una cena recalentada de microondas y viendo los dibujos animados, lloraron juntos todo lo que no habían llorado en cuatro meses.

Dos meses después Manila recibió un nuevo e inesperado ataque de una segunda criatura. Como la primera vez, no tuvo la menor importancia para los hermanos, que ahora, sobre todo, su única preocupación era trabajar para poder conservar la casa y mantener a Jasmine en la escuela hasta que ella terminara. Lo único que esperaban de este segundo ataque, era que como el primero, no presagiara un mal augurio para su familia, como la muerte de su madre.


	2. Correspondencia

 

 

Dio vuelta la página justo cuando los parpados comenzaron a cerrársele solos, se refregó los ojos y bostezo tomando una gran bocanada de aire, antes de intentar poner todo de su parte para continuar leyendo; siempre le pasaba lo mismo, el insomnio era su peor enemigo, pero cuando se trataba de continuar alguna lectura que por falta de tiempo había dejado de lado, el sueño caía sobre él de sopetón, volviendo todo su cuerpo tan pesado, que este, sin que él pudiera hacer nada, se dejaba caer un poquito cada vez con cada palabra que se arrastraba entre su estado de vigilia y de sueño… Bostezo otra vez y con el entrecejo arrugado para obligar a sus ojos a permanecer abiertos, dejo pasar otra hoja más, perdiéndose en las letras de esta, lentamente a la oscuridad, hasta que el timbre de la puerta principal sonó haciéndolo saltar de sorpresa.

Ignorando la llamada en su puerta, se masajeo el cuello, haciendo sonar un par de huesos en el proceso, mientras hacia una corta nota mental: cambiar ese maldito timbre. Solo cuando este volvió a sonar, se dignó a dejar su silla y caminar al pasillo que lo llevaría a la entrada. Pudo ver, a través de la cortina delgada que cubría el vidrio de la puerta, a un hombre con un particular chaquetón enorme parado impaciente del otro lado. El timbre, con su maldito sonido de campanillas agudas sonó por tercera vez, empeorando su ya bastante malhumorado estado de ánimo. ¿Es que acaso era tan importante la razón por la que molestaban sus escasas horas de sueño? No lo creía, pero no lo hizo esperar más, escuchar el timbre otra vez le hubiera provocado la locura.

— ¿Si? — pregunto asomándose lentamente, seguro que su cara era la misma con la que recibía a sus colegas en la universidad, un gesto de apatía casi permanente, que lograba alejar a todo el mundo; sin embargo el hombre frente a él, sonría nervioso mientras buscaba en el bolso que tenía colgado al hombre, intercambiando su atención entre este y él, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

— Doctor… ¿Hermann Gotlieb? — pregunto mirando bien las indicaciones del recibo que sostenía en la mano. Este solo respondió con un gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Tengo un paquete para usted, necesito que firme aquí por favor— pidió, acercándole un paquete café con los datos pegados en este y la misma factura que el mensajero había estado leyendo. Recibió todo, como siempre, sin ninguna emoción. No conocía la dirección del remitente, sin embargo, aun sorprendido por la permanente sonrisa en el hombre de la chaqueta grande, firmo rápidamente, para que de una vez lo dejaran en paz. Se la entrego y le dio las gracias con la voz más baja de lo que había esperado y como si no fuera posible, el hombre frente a él, amplio aún más su sonrisa, se despidió y volvió a su motocicleta.

Por su parte, regreso al escritorio, pero no a su lamentable lectura que hasta ahora solo lograba inducirle el sueño, sino que a contemplar el reverso del paquete que le habían enviado; estaba seguro que no conocía a nadie de Cambridge, Massachusetts, sin embargo su nombre estaba escrito y su dirección era correcta, por lo que no había ninguna duda de que tal paquete era para él. La abrió, encontrando dentro una carta, un sobre común y corriente, sin remitente y con la misma dirección al reverso. Sin más preámbulos rompió el sobre y desdoblo las hojas de papel común, para comenzar a leer las palabras de letra temblorosa escritas a mano, de una persona nerviosa o con mal pulso. 

>   _Hola._
> 
> _Mi nombre es Newton, pero todos me llaman Newt. Soy doctor en genética y actualmente profesor en el instituto tecnológico de Massachusetts (MIT)…_

Se detuvo un momento, extrañado. Miro hacia arriba como si en el techo estuviera la respuesta que buscaba, intentando recordar si conocía a este tipo, sin embargo, al no hallar respuesta a sus dudas, continúo leyendo.

> _… pero no quisiera aburrirte con mis pobres títulos. Me imagino que a estas alturas te estarás preguntando por el motivo de esta carta, sin embargo, aunque me avergüence admitirlo, no encontré alguna escusa que utilizar, lo suficientemente convincente,  para esconder que el real motivo no es otro que la admiración._

Volvió a detenerse, seguro que sus colegas le estaban jugando alguna clase broma. Busco en el sobre cualquier pista que le revelara la macabra verdad detrás de esas palabras. Aun con la ayuda de su computadora, solo descubrió que la dirección era real, pero cualquier idiota podía poner una dirección que encontrara en Google maps. Así que lo busco por el nombre, parecía que era lo más difícil, pues no había dejado su apellido, pero aun así lo había encontrado, efectivamente había un tal Newton, que era profesor de genética en el MIT. Si él existía y la dirección era correcta, podía ser una broma muy bien planeada, pensó. Estaba desconcertado, pero siguió leyendo.

> _Seguramente no me conoces, pero en cambio yo, tengo la increíble suerte de haberte visto en persona. Fue en una conferencia de ciencias hace dos años en Washington. Ese día me equivoque de salón, debía dar una charla sobre regeneración y clonación de tejidos en la sala A211, pero no conocía el recinto y me confundí. Entre en el salón equivocado (que por cierto, era mucho más grande que en el que yo debía dar mi conferencia), ahí estabas tú sobre el escenario, sentado en una silla tan elegante como tú lo parecías, simplemente hablando, sin ningún tipo de material adicional, solo hablabas tranquilamente. Recuerdo que el lugar estaba lleno._
> 
> _No debía haberme quedado cuando me di cuenta de que me había equivocado, después de todo, tenía que dar mi propia charla, sin embargo, me quede junto a la puerta, escuchando. No conocía nada sobre la teoría de cuerdas, que era de lo que hablabas esa noche, pero había algo en la forma tan resuelta que tenías de explicarlo, como si fuera tan sencillo, que me hipnotizo y no pude dejar de escuchar…_

Hermann dejo la carta de lado, convencido de que esto debía ser nada más que una broma, una muy pesada y de pésimo gusto a su juicio. Aun así, recordaba esa conferencia hace dos años en Washington, efectivamente la sala ese día se llenó, recordaba también esa noche haber estado sentado hablando de la misma teoría que le había mencionado… ¿pero había dicho que parecía elegante? Eso era… embarazoso, incluso si no lo decía en voz alta. Seguramente solo se estaban burlando de él, pensó. Entonces en un acto fugas, tomo la carta, lista entre sus manos para partirla en dos y deshacerse de ella, pero luego, se detuvo… había dudado por un momento. ¿Existía una pequeña posibilidad, acaso, de que realmente tuviera un admirador? Seguía sin creerlo, pero las evidencias empíricas estaban en sus manos, escritas con letras temblorosas. Respiro profundo, y volvió a estirar sobre el escritorio, las hojas que recién había arrugado, para así poder continuar.

> _… no pude dejar de escuchar cada palabra, durante esas increíbles dos horas, atento como un niño frente a algo increíble pero que no logra comprender._
> 
> _Hoy, aun así, sigo sin poder entenderlo, por eso nunca podría ser un astronauta, por lo menos nunca lo he deseado ¿a ti te gustaría ser uno? Me gustaría saber esa respuesta, aunque no es necesario que lo consideres._
> 
> _Con frecuencia pienso que es una lástima que no nos hubiéramos conocido antes. Estoy seguro que tú y yo nos hubiéramos llevado bien, aunque, tal vez, si tú quieres, cabe la posibilidad de que pudiéramos llevarnos bien ahora. Podríamos hablar de muchas cosas, de lo que tú prefieras, de ciencia, tal vez de música, que a mi parecer son las matemáticas de las artes, podríamos hablar de nuestras propias teorías científicas o de actualidad, de esa criatura que apareció en San Francisco, por ejemplo, ¿te enteraste? lo destruyo todo, cuatro ciudades, pero, aunque no me han invitado a ser parte de la investigación, (ya que las empresas privadas se quieren hacer el américa con la desgracia ajena) es un tema que actualmente me apasiona tanto que haría el trabajo incluso gratis, solo por el placer de descubrir que era eso. En la televisión hablan de un dinosaurio que había estado en hibernación, lo cual es completamente imposible, han pasado demasiadas era desde la época de los dinosaurios, además, como experto (y ciertamente fanático del periodo en el que estas increíbles bestias pisaron la tierra, me atrevo a decir que la taxonomía es distinta), pero bueno, no me han llamado a ser parte del equipo, lo cual es una gran lastima para ellos._
> 
> _Estos días no había podido estar tranquilo. Los últimos sucesos me han remecido de tal manera que no he podido permanecer en calma o al menos centrado. Confieso que es una de las razones por las que a estas horas, tan entrada en la madrugada me encuentro escribiéndote esta carta. La verdad detrás de todo, es que llevo años pensando en hacerlo, pero el miedo a veces es más fuerte que la voluntad, y no ha sido hasta estos días de caos que he encontrado el estímulo para por fin poder hacerlo. Aun creo que esto es una mala idea, las manos no dejan de temblarme mientras escribo, razón por la que te habrás dado cuenta que la letras es a ratos ilegible. Este es además mi quinto intento por escribir estas mismas palabras y no quiero ni imaginarme todo el alboroto que seguramente hare en la mañana, luchando con la contradicción de enviarla o no, pero hay muchas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo, no tengo muchas personas, además de mis alumnos con los que pueda hablar de cosas que la ciencia debería explicar. Tal vez sea porque creen que soy extraño, loco o esas cosas, pero desde cuando ser apasionado es sinónimo de rareza._

Hermann rio. Justamente estaba pensando que quien escribió la carta debía ser alguien realmente extraño, por esa razón tuvo que detenerse a calmar su risa antes de continuar.

> _Sé que estarás pensando que soy un poco raro, en estos tiempos nadie escribe cartas a mano, menos con todos los medios que existen, pero aunque no estoy seguro de que esta carta llegue a tus manos, (ya sabes, actualmente hay muchos accidentes, como en esa película donde el repartidor queda en una isla, ¿la conoces? No recuerdo como se llamaba, la vi hace mucho.); aunque no sepa si te darás el tiempo de leer mis palabras, quería lograr o al menos intentar poder llegar realmente a ti, aunque fuera con una carta que ignores o tires después de leerla, pues en el fondo me considero un ferviente admirador de tu persona. Si incluso he llegado a leer todo lo que tenga que ver con tu trabajo. ¿Me pregunto si tienes más admiradores que te escriben cartas para poder demostrarte que existen? Me lo pregunto, aunque espero nunca escuchar esa respuesta si esta no me gusta._
> 
> _Ahora mismo estoy empezando a dudar de lo que estoy haciendo, no me gustaría que me odiaras por haber hecho esto, me da miedo pensar eso y me hace que quiera arrugar esta carta y acostarme para que esta loca idea se desvanezca, pero entonces pienso, si no lo hago ahora, no lo hare nunca. Así que, dejare esto hasta aquí. Lo sé es un carta un poco extraña, como yo, supongo._
> 
> _Si te he hecho perder el tiempo, que en tu caso no dudo que debe ser valioso, por favor discúlpame, pero si de alguna forma, no sé, tal vez, si desees decirme si te moleste o si te hice reír, cualquier cosa, deje mi dirección en el reverso, para que me escribas. Por supuesto no es una obligación que lo hagas, es solo si tú quieres. Bueno, eso es todo. Perdón de nuevo si te he hecho perder el tiempo con mis tonterías._
> 
> _Atte. Newt._
> 
> _PD: Te admiro mucho. No lo había mencionado antes, pero es cierto. No sabes lo feliz que me hace pensar que estas en estos momentos leyendo esto, pero no te sientas obligado a contestar. De verdad._
> 
> _Adiós._

Cuando termino de leer, tomo el paquete, el sobre y cada hoja de la carta y lo arrojo al basurero que tenía junto al escritorio, miro la hora y aunque no era tarde, se levantó de la silla para ir a su cama en la otra habitación. Al llegar al umbral se detuvo, con un pensamiento aislado dándole vuelta en la cabeza. Se giró lentamente, viendo desde la distancia que separaba el umbral del basurero, la esquina de una de las hojas de la carta que asomaba por sobre el borde de metal. Dudo. Entonces regreso sobre sus pasos, directo a las hojas que había dejado caer tan despectivamente, los tomos, incluso el sobre que había roto para sacar su contenido; las ordeno, cada hoja, de manera que pudiera guardarla adecuadamente, y entonces dejo el estudio en dirección a su habitación. Se tendió en la cama y seguro de que sus colegas se reirían a destajo de él si esto en realidad era una broma, volvió a leer cada palabra, deteniéndose en ciertos conceptos que decían más de lo que sugerían. Cuando termino de leer, lo hizo otra vez, y cuando termino esa tercera vez lo dejo en el cajón de su velador y simplemente contemplo sus posibilidades, dejando que una sonrisa se colara en su frecuente expresión de apatía casi permanente.

***

Apago el televisor y volvió a la cocina a revisar por tercera vez el refrigerador; no tenía hambre alguno, pero la ansiedad era algo que difícilmente podía controlar, mucho menos ese día.  Si sus cálculos no fallaban, la respuesta a la carta que había enviado, debería recibirla ese mismo día, tal vez estaba por llegar, en cualquier momento, estaba seguro. Por esa razón se había levantado temprano, se reportó enfermo al trabajo y con un recorrido fijo entre el sofá, el refrigerador y su computadora, espero ansioso a que el repartidor llegara. Cada cierto tiempo se salía de su ruta para mirar por la ventana. Las calles parecían tan tranquilas como en un martes por la tarde, apenas un par de señoras paseando o alguno que otro joven caminando con la mirada pegada a su teléfono. Entonces regresaba al sofá, miraba la hora y si la ansiedad era mucha, iba a su computadora a comprobar por enésima vez, si había recibido algún correo nuevo. Cuando terminaba esa tarea y el resultado no era el esperado, volvía a la cocina, buscaba en el refrigerador y con platos cada vez más extraños en las manos, volvía al sofá para distraerse, y fingir cuando el timbre sonara, que no estaba esperando a nadie y menos al cartero.

Pero este no llegaba. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que acaso los servicios de mensajería estaban en huelga o habían parado sus funciones por algún accidente? ¿Acaso el mensajero que traería su esperada respuesta había quedado varado en alguna isla desierta como en la película que aún no recordaba, donde usaría las páginas que tanto esperaba leer como papel higiénico? ¿Acaso recibiría una respuesta? Qué tal si no. No, no podía pensar de ese modo, debía ser optimista, su psicólogo se lo decía una y otra vez. Debía relajarse, sentarse frente a su televisor y esperar.

La medianoche llego y el seguía ahí, con un emparedado gigante recién preparado en un plato sobre su regazo, un programa de entrevistas en la televisión, que la verdad no le hacía mucha gracia y una sonrisa resignada en la cara. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que existía la posibilidad de no recibir respuesta. Lo sabía muy bien, aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Apago la tele y comenzó a comer solo porque no sabía que más hacer. A la primera mascada, sentía que la vida regresaba a su cuerpo, cuando masco por segunda vez, se sintió mejor que nunca, a la tercera mascada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que corrieron sin control por su cara, pero no dejo de mascar, y tragar, y llorar, hasta que ya no quedo más que salsa en sus dedos. Los lamio disfrutando la contradicción en los sabores, dulces y salados. Cuando termino, dejo todo en la cocina, que a esas alturas ya estaba hecha un desastre, fue en silencio hasta el baño y tras lavarse las manos, se dijo mirándose a los ojos, mañana, estoy seguro que será mañana. Entonces apago las luces y fue a dormir.

Después de tres semanas de esperar, dejo de hacerlo.

***

Escucho un sonido de campanillas justo cuando cerró la llave del agua de la ducha, pero no le dio mayor importancia, suponiendo que debía . Tomo una de sus toallas y se la rodeo en la cintura mientras limpiaba el espejo del vapor del agua caliente. Entonces sonó otra vez. Extrañado salió de su baño, encontrando el despertador tal como lo había dejado en la mañana cuando se despertó, tirado en el suelo. El sonido del despertador entonces fue reemplazado por los golpes insistentemente fuertes que resonaron en toda sus casa desde la entrada principal. La coincidente sincronización de sonidos, y las películas de terror que había visto la noche anterior lo tenían algo sugestionado, así que en vez de bajar al primer piso y ver quien lo buscaba tan temprano un lunes por la mañana, se asomó por la ventana para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro. En la entrada había un hombre, demasiado ansioso para su gusto, pero quien era él para juzgarlo, después de todo el que estaba desnudo asomado por la ventana era él. El hombre volvió a golpear mirando por las ventanillas laterales de la puerta por si había alguien en la casa.

— ¿A quién está buscando? — pregunto. El hombre miro a todos lados buscando, pero no pareció encontrar el origen del llamado. — Acá arriba. Dígame, a quien busca.

— Ah, aquí vive… ¿Newton? — dijo el hombre al parecer un poco molesto.

— ¿Quién lo busca? — pregunto desconfiado.

— Tengo correo desde Alemania para él. ¿Vive aquí o no?

— ¿Desde Alemania? Es… sí— grito de pronto sorprendiendo al repartidor. — Espere, bajo en un momento.

El repartido, aun sorprendido por la forma en que había sido recibido, siguió con atención cada ruido, caída y choque que se producía dentro de la residencia. Parecia que dentro se estuviera desatando una tormenta, y como si esta se acercara a la puerta principal, los seguros de la puerta, rápidamente fueron quitados, revelando a un hombre bajo, con el cabello desordenado, las gafas mal puestas y la bata apenas cerrada, tapando sus vergonzosos calzoncillos de dinosaurios.

— Soy… yo soy, Dr. Newton Geiszler, puede ver mi identificación— dijo sacando de su bolsillo varias credenciales que le ofreció al hombre. — ¿Tengo que firmar algo? ¿Dónde, donde firmo? — dijo ansioso.

El hombre, después de revisar sus credenciales con paciencia, ignorando al hombrecito frente a él, le acerco el recibo donde este, rápidamente firmo, aventándoselo de vuelta. El repartidor le entrego entonces el paquete y sin esperar un agradecimiento ni mucho menos, regreso al auto de la empresa que tenía estacionado en la vereda de enfrente.

— Gracias— casi grito, entrando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. Abrió el paquete y como lo esperaba, o más bien, como no lo esperaba, encontró dentro un sobre como el que él había enviado, pero de un papel que parecía mucho más fino que el corriente que él había utilizado. Tenía impregnado un ligero aroma, seguramente su perfume, pensó. En el reverso estaba la dirección a la que él había enviado la carta un mes atrás, con su nombre anotado sobre este. Estaba nervioso, asustado, pero ansioso, nunca después de tanto tiempo espero que esta carta llegaría. Pensó en sus posibilidades, leerla ahora y cortar con esa larga espera que había sufrido, o esperar… de todas formas no podía faltar al trabajo, ya lo había hecho mucho ese mes y sus alumnos iban un tanto atrasados por su culpa. Además no se sentía preparado para abrirla. La dejo en el mueble donde dejaba las llaves y corío a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando estuvo listo, tomo sus llaves y guardo la carta en su bolsillo trasero. Por alguna razón se sentía bien en ese lugar.

Ese día, dar su clase había sido increíblemente divertido, todos parecían notar algo distinto en él, incluso el mismo. Entonces cuando llego la hora del almuerzo en toda la universidad, fue a su oficina y se encerró ahí, solo él y su carta. Con mucho cuidado rompió el sobre para obtener su contenido, apenas dos páginas, pero de una letra pequeña, limpia y bien cuidada. Tuvo que detenerse a respirar. Su corazón parecía bombear al doble de su capacidad, podía ver como sus manos se tornaban de un brillante color rojo, suponiendo que su cara estaría igual o peor.

— Solo es una respuesta, no te emociones— se repetía a sí mismo, antes de poder abrir los ojos y concentrarse en leer.

> _Querido Newt._

Querido, había escrito querido, pensó emocionado. ¿Eso acaso no demostraba de manera explícita que lo consideraba de alguna manera alguien cercano, y no solo eso, sino que alguien querido? No deseaba hacerse ilusiones antes de tiempo, pero el papel, la letra, ese querido escrito tan cuidadosamente, no ayudaban a que su corazón se calmara para poder pensar fríamente.

> _¿Cómo estás?_
> 
> _Yo, desde Alemania espero que estés muy bien. Debo suponer que no esperabas una respuesta, por tus propias palabras, sin embargo, si realmente esperabas que contestara, quisiera pedirte disculpas, por todo el tiempo que te he hecho esperar._
> 
> _Quisiera empezar siendo sincero contigo. La verdad, en un principio no pensaba responder, tenía la ligera sospecha, de que estas palabras era falsas, que no se trataba más que de una broma demasiado bien elaborada como para que fuera real. Después considere el hecho de que realmente había alguien que había puesto todos sus sentimientos en cada una de esas palabras, pero aun así, no estaba seguro de contestar, pues no sabía siquiera como debía empezar y notaras, por todos los días que han pasado desde entonces, que fue una decisión difícil. Hasta hace unos días aun pensaba con la pluma en la mano y las hojas listas sobre mi escritorio en lo que podía decir,  así que seguí un poco tu ejemplo y comencé buscando alguna razón para hacerlo. No tuve éxito, así que decidí que solo te agradecería por tus palabras y por recordarme un momento tan increíble como la conferencia de ciencias de Washington, pero con los intentos y a medida que los días pasaban, no logre que mis palabras no se leyeran tan aparentemente frías. Así que empecé otra vez, no busque más escusas para hacerlo y simplemente lo hice. Así que, espero realmente que perdones la incertidumbre en la que te he dejado por tanto tiempo._
> 
> _Primero que nada, quisiera agradecerte por cada una de tus palabras, que al parecer no temes en expresar tan abiertamente. Me hiciste reír en más de una ocasión, y no te preocupes, aunque me hiciste perder considerablemente el tiempo intentando descifrar tu espantosa letra, solo perdí ociosas horas de insomnio, que no son lo suficientemente importante como para que pueda odiarte por eso. Además, aunque seas extraño, raro o loco, creo que eres una persona interesante._
> 
> _Y bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, nunca he querido ser astronauta, y me alegro que tú tampoco, sino dudo que esta conversación se pudiera llevar a cabo; la película a la que te refieres es el náufrago, pero es muy improbable que eso suceda actualmente; y no, no tengo demasiados admiradores, supongo que me encuentran una persona poco agradable, no sonrió mucho y prefiero pasar mis ratos libres solo. Supongo que eso aleja a los admiradores. Con respecto a esa cosa que apareció en California, lo cierto es que aquí en Alemania no hemos recibido más información que la escasa que logra filtrarse a los noticiarios y que supongo que debe ser poca y hasta errada. Lamento no poder hablar más de eso, pues parece que a ti te apasiona mucho._
> 
> _No esperaba hacer una respuesta muy larga. Además no sé qué más decir. Por lo que dejare esto hasta aquí. Espero que contactemos de nuevo. Adiós._
> 
> _Atte. Hermann_
> 
> _PD: No creo que seas raro solo por querer escribir y volver esto más personal. Pienso que, a lo mejor yo no lo hubiera hecho, pero admiro tu valor y tu honestidad. Supongo que tienen razón en pensar que entre tú y yo podríamos llevarnos bien._

No estaba seguro que sentir. Había tantas emociones que afloraban al mismo tiempo que, sin duda, lo más inteligente que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue tomar papel y lápiz y comenzar a escribir. Se ausento a su clase, no queriendo hacerlo, sino porque lo olvido, y cuando comenzó no pudo parar hasta tenerla lista. La nueva carta era mucho más larga que la anterior, donde preguntaba desde las condiciones del clima en Alemania, hasta si le gustaba alguna música en particular. Explicaba además, que jamás le haría una broma, que era completa y absolutamente real cada palabra que había escrito.

Para cuando termino, ya era de noche, pero estaba seguro que el correo todavía recibiría su carta y la enviaría a la dirección que desde algún tiempo, tenía grabada a fuego en la mente. Corrió como nunca, tomo un taxi y se bajó arrojando el dinero en el hombro del conductor, que no se molestó en alegar al ver la propina que le había dejado. El local aún estaba abierto, pero no se relajó, llego al mesón donde una señorita que atendía el teléfono le hizo un gesto para que la esperara. Newton se arregló las gafas y consiente que esa boba sonrisa aún estaba pegada en su cara, intento parecer más serio, pero no lo logro cuando tuvo que dictar para quien era y la dirección donde sería enviada.  La mujer recibió el sobre, le entrego un recibo después de que este cancelara y le dio las buenas noches antes de volverse al siguiente cliente. Completamente satisfecho, fue a recorrer a pie el centro, se tomó un par de cervezas y de alguna forma acabo borracho de alegría en su puerta muy entrada la madrugada.

 

 


	3. Gris oscuro

 

Estaba parado en la popa del ferry mirando como la ciudad se alejaba detrás de ellos. El viento soplaba salado golpeando ligeramente su rostro y las olas que rompian contra la embarcación, salpicaban sonoramente en la cubierta. El día estaba frío.

Frotó sus manos para entibieserlas, entonces recordó el par de guantes que llevaba guardados en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Su abuelo se los había dado esa mañana antes de partir al trabajo. Sonrió con nostalgia al pensar en él. Sin quitar esa sonrisa de su cara, abrió su chaqueta y saco los guantes que sin demora se coloco en las manos. Solo le había tomado un momento en el que permaneció con la mirada baja. Cuando levanto otra vez la vista, la ciudad, que hasta ese momento se alejaba tras ellos lenta y pacifica, ahora desaparecía en un destello instantáneo, tan dolorosamente brillante, que lo obligo a cubrirse los ojos y escuchar en la oscuridad los gritos de verdadero terror escapando por cada poro de su propio cuerpo.

Los gritos se consumieron casi de inmediato y cuando solo el silencio lo rodeo, quito el brazo con el que se cubrió instintivamente, y al abrir los ojos otra vez, ya no había nada de esa terrible imagen, de ese infierno que aun se repetía con insistencia en su cabeza, ahora sólo se encontraba el gris oscuro del techo de las barracas y la luz irritante de las balizas que giraban arítmicas al sonar de las alarmas que alertaron a todos los soldados de un nuevo ataque.

El siguiente destino, después de cuatro ataquen en un año, era Sídney.

***

Día tras día, desde hace unas semanas, caravanas de camiones del ejército habían estado atravesando la ciudad. Yancy estaba seguro que algo se tramaba en los puertos de Anchorage, sin embargo, el trabajo no le permitía ser curioso más allá de las persianas del restorán donde trabajaba. Tampoco llegaba ninguna noticia de parte de la gente del pueblo, que seguía entrando y saliendo del restorán completamente imperturbables, como si nada sucediera,  hablando de sus vidas como siempre, como la habían estado llevando todo este tiempo, sin permitir que nada ni nadie los sorprendiera o los perturbara.

No se explicaba tanto desinterés, tanta apatía. Cómo todos en Anchorage podían estar tan tranquilos cuando allá afuera estaban pasando cosas inexplicables, cuando desaparecían ciudades enteras, familias completas, vidas como las suyas, las de sus hijos; ¿es que acaso solo él veía lo gris oscuro que comenzaba a volverse todo?  

— Quieres bajar de la nube y volver a trabajar— le grito su jefe desde la cocina.

Yancy se mordió el labio para contener su molestia, de todas las personas apáticas de Anchorage, su jefe parecía ser a veces el peor de todos. Tomo el trapo que había dejado sobre la mesa y continúo con su trabajo, quitando las migas de las mesas, sacando las manchas de salsa, acomodando los servilleteros y las alcuzas, para recibir a más clientes hambrientos de hamburguesas altas en despreocupación y desinterés. Siguió así, el resto del turno, sirviendo, tomando pedidos y limpiando por todas las mesas vacías, mirando de vez en cuando por la ventana a través de las persianas desgastadas de metal, contemplando como el mundo parecía seguir moviéndose sin preocupación alguna.

Cuando el local cerro, tuvo que continuar limpiando para al día siguiente recibir a más clientes apenas las puertas se abriera. El jefe, un hombre de pocas, pero siempre duras palabras, se puso su abrigo, dejo una bolsa de papel con las hamburguesas y papas que Yancy siempre se llevaba a casa para sus hermanos, junto a tres vasos de bebida y un sobre con el pago de la semana. Entonces se puso su gorro de lana en la cabeza, apenas emitió un gruñido como despedida, dejó las llaves y salió. Yancy tranquilamente termino todas sus obligaciones, se guardó en la mochila la comida y el dinero y con las bebidas y las llaves en la mano, apago todo, puso las alarmas y cerró el lugar antes de irse a casa.

El camino no era muy largo, unas siete calles, hasta el entronque, por el tranquilo y silencioso Anchorage nocturno, luego a través de un sendero por el bosque hasta la casa que su madre les había heredado. Era una noche tranquila como todas, al menos hasta que los camiones del ejército volvieron a pasar, justo cuando llego al entronque. Ahí se detuvo un momento, debía seguir hacia arriba en dirección contraria a la que tomaban los camiones, pero no lo hizo, espero y cuando el ultimo camión termino de pasar al final de la caravana, encamino hacía el puerto tras ellos. Anchorage no era una ciudad muy grande, sin embargo las extensiones entre el puerto y la ciudad era considerable. Dudo por un momento ir allá, era tarde, sus hermanos siempre lo esperaban despiertos y a la mañana siguiente trabajaba, por lo que dejo su travesía no más haberla empezado para otra ocasión, regreso sobre sus pasos y retomo el camino por el bosque a su casa.

***

— Choi, encontré otro — grito uno de sus compañeros indicándole el lugar antes de continuar corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela buscando más niños atrapados. Tendo corrió al salón, ahí, un niño de no más de 9 años, se abrazaba a su mochila mirando por la ventana la humareda que se aproximaba.

— Lo tengo— informo. — Te tengo— El medio asiático lo tomo en brazos y corrió a la salida. En el pasillo sus compañeros corrían en la dirección contraria, buscando, revisando, tensos pero sin decir nada. Estaba en medio del fuego cruzado, por lo que debían ser rápidos.

El niño lloro asustado en sus brazos, apretándose a él. Iban saliendo del pasillo a la escalera cuando algo golpeo el edificio. Estaba mareado, las rodillas le temblaban y tenía un intenso pitido en el oído, pero tenía al chico y esperaba que los demás ya hubieran sido sacados de la escuela. Una segunda explosión remeció el suelo, el niño se abrazó más fuerte a su cuello. Tendo lo apretó también y siguió corriendo. Cuando llego afuera, varios camiones esperaban. El teniente al mando lo subió a uno más que copado de soldados y niños asustados por igual. Otro hombre con una niñita y una jaula de hámster fueron los últimos en subir en ese camión, que el teniente, tras ayudarlo a subir, ordeno que se fuera.

El vaivén del camión no hacía nada por mejorar su paulatina pérdida de conciencia, sin embargo el cuerpito del niño, agazapado a él con todas sus fuerzas, no le permitió perderla aun. Ni siquiera cuando llegaron al refugio lo soltó. Después de tantos campos de batalla llenos cadáveres regados a sus pies, ese niño se sentía como una victoria.

Estaba herido, o eso decían los especialistas médicos alrededor suyo. Le quitaron al niño, que parecía sentir también esa necesidad por que los mantuvieran juntos, y lo llevaron a una tienda de campaña, donde comenzaron por atender sus heridas. Ahí perdió la conciencia, no sin antes haberse asegurado con una última mirada que su pequeño sobreviviente estaba bien.

Despertó dos días después. En los megáfonos del refugio se anunciaba con la voz de un alto mando, que el kaiju había caído. Se enderezo en su camilla, tenía el cuerpo entumido y los lugares donde había venda aun dolían, sobre todo en la cabeza. Miro alrededor, muchas más camillas con soldados en igual o peor condición y a su lado, acurrucado en una silla, el mismo niño, con la ropa roída y sucia, dormitaba abrazando su mochila.

— No ha dicho nada en dos días. Solo se mantiene cerca de ti. ¿Estas mejor?

Tendo afirmo y con un poco más esfuerzo que el que había pensado necesitar, se levantó de la camilla y fue a tomar al pequeño para acomodarlo en esta.

— Me quedare a cuidarlo.

El médico le dio una sonrisa resignada, tomo sus cosas y siguió camilla por camilla registrando que todo estuviera en orden con sus pacientes. Solo entonces el niño abrió los ojos y rápidamente se giró a buscarlo. Cuando lo vio a su lado opuesto, se abalanzo a él y no lo volvió a soltar.

— Hey, tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada, el monstruo ya se fue. Todo estará bien— dijo abrazándolo también.

Tendo lo cuido el resto del día, pasaron por la base, comieron juntos y a pesar de que el pequeño no parecía muy comunicativo, había respondido secamente a sus preguntas. Los soldados que habían sido parte del ataque y que por supuesto habían vuelto con vida, llegaron por la noche. Tendo recibió una llamada minutos después, habían encontrado al padre de su niño perdido. Un aviador australiano que apenas verlos, corrió a tomar al pequeño en sus brazos, abrazándolo tan fuerte, tan aliviado. Levanto la vista a Tendo, se incorporó y le agradeció dándole la mano y unas sinceras gracias.

Tendo sonrió, se quitó el rosario que tenía alrededor de la muñeca, se la colgó en el cuello al pequeño, regalándole una sonrisa y una barra de chocolate, entonces se alejó, caminando al lado opuesto. Aun escuchaba el llanto del niño, pero ya no podía hacer nada más, su trabajo había terminado.

Días después, llego a su correo un aviso de reclutamiento. Se le solicitaba en el aeropuerto militar para recogerlo y trasladarlo a Anchorage para la formación del nuevo cuerpo de defensa del Pan Pacifico. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, no obstante, acuso recibo y se alisto, su avión partiría en dos días.

 *** 

_“Nuevos planes para Anchorage…_

_“Las fuerzas de defensa del Pan Pacifico han escogido a Anchorage como uno de los puntos estratégico junto a los de Siberia, Sídney y Lima para la defensa de la costa del pacifico, además de ser potenciales centros de estudio de la brecha. Pág. 12._

Solo iba de paso de vuelta de la escuela cuando leyó la portada del Anchorage Press. Busco en su bolso el monedero y tras averiguar si tenía las monedas suficientes, compro un ejemplar del periódico, puso el monedero de vuelta en el bolso y siguió su camino con el periódico bajo el brazo.

Al llegar a la casa, colgó su abrigo, dejo sus cosas en la sala y sin demora encendió la calefacción, pues parecía hacer más frio dentro de la casa que afuera. Miro la hora en el reloj sobre la chimenea apagada. Aún faltaban cuatro horas para que llegara Raleigh y dos más para que Yancy siquiera terminara su turno.

Como todos los días al llegar de clases, puso la tetera para tomar un té mientras terminaba sus tareas, algo que nunca le tomaba más de una hora, luego volvió a la cocina, lavabo su taza y preparó la cena, nada muy elaborado, pues a diferencia de Raleigh, ella no era muy buena cocinando. Al terminar, preparó café, fue hasta su habitación en busca de un pesado chaleco de lana, una bufanda y un gorro igualmente de lana; tomo el periódico que había comprado, volvió a la cocina, se subió al mesón y saco de uno de sus escondites en la parte más alta de la despensa, una cajetilla de cigarros que se guardó en los bolsillos del pantalón, tomo su taza de café y salió a sentarse en la banca de madera donde antes, cuando era más pequeña y era su madre la que cocinaba, se sentaba a esperar a que sus hermanos llegaran de la escuela. Le gustaba esperarlos sentada ahí, hacía que el ritual no se perdiera del todo.

Prendió el cigarrillo, agradeciendo el calor que sintió en sus mejillas con la primera calada, al expirar sus hombros se relajaron, sabía que el cigarro un día la mataría, pero bueno, con todo eso de los monstruos que aparecían del océano y destruían todo, en cualquier momento le podía llegar su hora. Se acomodó en su asiento, tomo un sorbo de su café humeante y abrió el periódico en la página doce.

 

 


End file.
